


Sleeping Town (Will You Join Me?)

by cherrylilacblossoms



Series: 12 a.m one shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min are idiots in love, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, speaking of, the kind of mood you get when you wake up at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms
Summary: When Seungmin tries something, gives up, and Minho decides to take things into his own hands.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 12 a.m one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Sleeping Town (Will You Join Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of impulse, sincerely apologize if I get anything wrong. Just had to write something 2min to get it out of my system -✨

He awoke with with a small groan, opening his eyes to a sea of false stars above him, stuck to the ceiling of his room, glowing with a faint yellow light. They cast different shaped shadows around, the dark shapes waiting to be interpreted into dinosaurs and creatures from other dimensions to lull his younger siblings to sleep the night after. 

But none of that bothered Seungmin now. Now he was free, no mid-semester tests to cram for, no surprise assignments to prepare for, just him in his room, watching the fake stars and enjoying the time spent with a warmth at his side. 

He turned his head to the left, having to turn on to his side slowly, as to not disturb the arms that rested limply around his waist. While their grip was lax, the force in the hold was still enough to hold him back from even attempting to sit up. 

Even though the only light from the outside was blocked by curtains, the dim glow of the stars was enough for Seungmin’s eyes to refocus on the sight that was Lee Minho’s sleeping face. 

His hair fell across his forehead, framing his face perfectly. His eyes, while closed, were peaceful at the moment, but Seungmin knew by heart how deadly they could truly be. Whenever he locked eyes with the elder, he shivered at the force of his gaze. The dark eyes just burning into his as if they could sense all his shame and sorrow within one glance. Though, they could also be excited and bubbly, talking about his cats, or any cats, were a good example. 

His dance and vocal, were also, according to Seungmin, extraordinary. Being able to express any emotion clearly was a skill that not many people had, yet here was Minho, perfectly mastering it. He moved with such control and power, it scared him sometimes, but he knew that Minho would never overwork himself on purpose. On accident, however, was another story entirely. 

Seungmin’s eyes drifted downwards, landing on the boy’s slightly parted lips. Soft looking and perfect for a k-drama lead, was Seungmin’s conclusion, having spared several hours out of his day staring at them in their shared classes already. 

‘Wait, what,’ Seungmin came back to himself, ‘Kissable?! What am I, stupid?’ He scolded himself, lightly face palming. Not kissable, definitely not. He spared Minho’s lips another glance, ‘but so soft...crap.’

He turned once more, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Then, after waxing several poems of how pretty Lee Minho was in his head, he turned again, unable to help himself. He glance at Minho’s eyes, making sure they were shut, and checked his breathing, making sure he was dead asleep before he even tried what he was planning. 

‘Okay, you got this. Just a small peck. Just one, and then you can stop think about his freaking lips, for God’s sake. Okay...okay,’ Seungmin sighed, breathing in and out a few times to ready himself. One peck couldn’t hurt right? Minho was asleep anyway, he wouldn’t know the difference and he wouldn’t know what happened in the first place!

Seungmin leaned closer, not sure where to put his hands, and leaving them resting at his side. Now or never, he leaned closer, stopping at least a centimeter away from Minho’s lips. 

“What am I doing, oh my god,” Seungmin muttered, leaning back and laying on his back once more. “You don’t just kiss people when they’re sleeping,” he scolded himself, trying to regain control of his already sleep lacking brain. 

He turned to the left for the final time, in an attempt to sleep, but gasped when he was met with dark chocolate orbs staring back at him. Unwavering, and definitely not sleepy.

“Well,” Minho started, his voice scratchy and deeper than usual, making Seungmin turn a light pink, “if you won’t I will.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened, “Wait, wha-,” he started, but was cut off by soft pink lips being pressed to his own. They retreated back to their spot, and watched in amusement as Seungmin turned an even brighter pink. 

“What- how?” Seungmin asked, shocked at what just happened. Did Minho really just kiss him? Really? “Am I dreaming?” He asked mindlessly, making Minho chuckle. 

“Do you want me to pinch you to make sure?” He asked teasingly, already reaching for Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin simply just let him hold it, not trying to even stop him. 

“Yah, Kim Seungmin,” a hand waved in front of his face, shocking him back to reality, “are you still in there?” 

“Huh? Oh yes, I am,”

“Good,” Minho said with a smile as he went in for another peck, this time on the cheek, making Seungmin gasp, and then giggle. Minho was kissing him! In real life! 

“Even if you couldn’t do it, the confident gay shall always come save you,” Minho said jokingly, making Seungmin laugh. 

“You were awake that whole time? You ass,” Seungmin pouted, his courage having been built up for nothing. 

“You can always try again, but this time with me awake,” Minho suggested, moving closer and closer to Seungmin. 

“You know,” said Seungmin when Minho was essentially touching the tips of their noses together, “I might just do that.” 

Seungmin leaned in, and accomplished his mission. A late night kiss under the stars, a perfect way to end the day, or night in this case.


End file.
